


Paint Me With Your Colors

by disasterbisexual



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Other, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, UT, UT AU, Undertale AU, undertale - Freeform, undertale fandom - Freeform, undertale fanfic, ut fandom, ut fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterbisexual/pseuds/disasterbisexual
Summary: After finishing most of highschool, Echotale!Frisk doesn't have a place to stay. College sophomore G!Sans is kind enough to let them stay at his apartment for a couple months until they can find and hold a job and get back on their feet. There's only one problem--they're starting to fall for him. Will their feelings make G change his mind about helping them?





	Paint Me With Your Colors

I felt him staring at me from across the table. I was already on edge with him around, but knowing his full attention was on me only made things worse. Whenever I looked up, his pale amber eyes never left my face. I should be used to this kind of behavior from him by now, he thinks of humans and even other monsters as alien lifeforms. Which brings me to why I’m not comfortable around him--he’s like a human lie detector. He knows when you’re bluffing, which can get annoying when you’re trying to play poker. The room was unnaturally quiet, and had been for a while. Normally that would make it less of a challenge to concentrate.

Trying to focus, I gripped my pencil tightly and forced my head down, creating tunnel vision. Too tightly. It snapped in half, the eraser clattering to the ground. I let out a groan, momentarily forgetting I had an audience. As I bent down to pick up the pencil, I made my first in a series of fatal mistakes and risked a glance in his direction. He raised his brow, waiting for an explanation of the disturbance.

_Crap. He saw the whole thing._

“Don’t let me stop you from cleaning up your mess.”

I said nothing. At least it was smarter than digging my own grave, for once. He sighed, slamming his book shut and adjusting his glasses. “Really, I don’t get why you take up such messy pastimes.”

I glowered at him, knowing it was useless to argue, but if there ever was a hill to die on, this was it. “No, you just don’t understand art.”

Rubbing his temples, G placed his book on the coffee table.

“And what more is there to understand other than acknowledging one’s ability to recreate geometric proportions using illusory techniques to make a design appear multidimensional?”

He can be pretty exasperating sometimes.

“ _Emotions_. Don’t expect to be able to understand art so quickly when you don’t even try. It takes a lot of time and effort to master, but when you finally do, you appreciate it that much more.”

I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink.

“So… kinda like you?”

I spit out what was left of my drink. “E-excuse me?!”

“Something wrong?” I grinded my teeth and flashed him the most natural smile I could manage. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Evidently I was acting too stiffly.

“Y… You don’t just compare people to things like that! I’m not your subordinate, and you sure as hell aren’t my ‘master.’” I bit the inside of my cheek. The words had escaped my mouth before I could force them back down my throat.

“That’s not what I meant,” he muttered under his breath.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is…  You’re a lot like art. At first you weren’t much to look at, but now that I get you, I’m glad we met.”

My jaw dropped open. He said those words without a single hint of irony, like he was restating the weather forecast.

“G-G! You can’t j-just say things like that out of n-nowhere!” I sputtered, trying to regain whatever composure I had left.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” He asked cooly, eyes flaring to life with curiosity.

I could already feel the blood rushing to my head. Quick--gotta find a way out of this! There had to be some excuse I could come up with to leave the room and collect my thoughts before I made an even bigger fool of myself. As I was trying to think up some family emergency, my phone buzzed with a text from a friend. Perfect! I lunged forward, grabbing for my phone, knocking over my mug in the process. It shattered on the floor, scattering into jagged splinters of glass. _Oh no_. This was the exact opposite of what I wanted. G rose to his feet, looking concerned.

“Something’s not right. You’ve been acting weird all morning.”

Great. So he knew I was avoiding him from the start, and decided to play along. I couldn’t decide if I was more flustered or annoyed that he put so much thought into my body language even when we weren’t interacting. Chuckling nervously, I glanced up to see what he was doing. At some point during the time it took me to gather the pieces of the mug in one place, G had crossed the distance between us. He stood over me, shadow blocking out light from the window behind him.

“I-It’s probably just your imagination, I’m okay, really--”

He pressed a hand to my forehead, knitting his brows together.

“You feel hot. There’s a good chance you have a fever.”

“Wh-What?! No, that’s ridiculous! You’re not even that kind of doctor, G,” I stammered, reeling back as he leaned in to inspect my face. Before I could protest, he cupped my chin, tilting my head up.

“Hm. Your complexion seems fine, better than usual if anything.” He moved onto the next item on his checklist so quickly I didn’t have enough time to be offended. _G must be really worried about me..._

“H-Hey, I-I’m fine, don’t worry, everything’s--” Suddenly, his arm was around my waist, holding me firmly in his grasp.

“Boy, you really are clumsy sometimes. Be careful.” He nodded towards the umbrella stand two inches away from my head. Geez, that was a close call. I hated it when he was right, but this time I was secretly a little glad, too. I went to pick up the shards of my once-adorable cat mug and felt a sharp pain in my hand. A splinter thin piece of glass was embedded in my palm.

G sighed. “Lemme see.” He held my hand up to his face, poking and prodding gingerly at my skin. Why was he being so gentle...?

“Got it.”

“Ouch!” I winced, pulling my hand back. A thin line of blood trickled down my hand, staining my fingers with red.

“I never said it was gonna be a picnic.” G patted my shoulder awkwardly, standing up. Breathing a sigh of relief, I swept the rest of the glass into a trash bag. Today had been close call after close call, and even though it was only ten in the morning, I was already exhausted.

“Hey… mind if I ask you somethin’?”

There was a pause. I shrugged. “Why not. Go ahead.”

“Do I make you uncomfortable?”

My head jerked back, slamming into the corner of the coffee table with full force. White stars danced across my vision as I slumped against the couch in a daze. I blinked them away, G’s blurry figure visible coming into focus centimeters away from my face.

“Listen, here’s the deal. I won’t leave you alone ‘til I know for sure you’re gonna be alright. Going by your reaction, you don’t particularly like having me around. That’s fine by me, one less distraction to worry about. But right now you gotta suck it up, ‘cuz I’m not going anywhere. Not ‘til I’m done with you.”

He stared directly into my eyes, not blinking once. Alarm bells went off in my head at his last words. You could annoy G, hell, even piss him off. But he was at his most lethal when he was worried. My brain was a whirlwind of static, screaming for me to move with every shallow breath. I managed to hold my ground, grasping at the couch with sweaty palms. G looked down at his own skeletal hand with a bemused expression, as though he was studying an anatomically incorrect work from the Baroque area. Sweat began to bead on my forehead. I knew that face. He was on the brink of a sudden realization. _He knows. And if he hasn’t figured it out, he’s going to_. Taking a deep breath, I met his gaze steadily.

“L-Look. I’m not used to this...arrangement we have. The last time we spent this much time around each other was--”

“Back in the underground.” G furrowed his brow in deep thought, leaning back away from me. I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a pang in my heart. He really was making an effort to understand me this time.

“I know we used to be closer to each other than anyone else. We shared everything, from little confessions to our deepest secrets. But that was over two years ago, G. I just… I don’t know if I’m ready to be like that again this soon.”

The light in his eyes flickered out, and I immediately knew I’d said the wrong thing. I could sense raw pain in the long, heavy pause between us. It made me wince, my harsh words echoing inside my head.

His mouth tightened.

“I see.”

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

“If that’s how it is, there’s only one thing I can do.” Stooping to pick his jacket up off the floor, G slipped his arms through the sleeves. His movements were stiff and unnatural, like a machine that hadn’t been oiled in years. He turned back to look at me, eyes glowing just a little too brightly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you space.” I flinched. He’d read my mind. Again. He jammed a cigarette in his mouth, angry sparks shooting up from his thumb to light it.

“No hard feelings, right?” He walked out the door, pulling it closed behind him.

My heart plummeted. I sat there in the middle of the floor for several minutes, unable to process what had just happened. Was he… angry with me? No, G never backed down from an argument. He enjoyed flexing his debate skills. Few things made him lose his composure like that. Deep down, I knew he would’ve reacted differently if it had been someone else. Maybe I just wasn’t ready to face the facts.

I bit my lip, feeling my eyes start to burn. My head throbbed and the cut on my hand ached, but neither of them were the cause. Maybe I hadn’t really been lying. Maybe I was sick. Crawling to my bed, I curled up on top of the sheets, shivering. The vent was directly above me, pumping out cold air until the hair on the back of my neck stood up. It would be impossible to sleep like this, I thought to myself as I drifted off.

_Please come back soon_.

* * *

 

**Author's note:**

**Edit: I'm gonna draw the line here and make this the first chapter. I know it's short, but hopefully all my effort makes up for that. I'm going to try to post chapters as a whole from now on. If you see any updates that aren't new chapters, I probably decided to add something on to the old ones.

\--------

Heya! I'm not super experienced with fanfiction writing, but people tell me I'm good at roleplaying these characters, so I decided to take a crack at it.

I wrote this in first person because I don't really like the way reader-insert fanfics use "you/your" pronouns for the MC. The compromise I came up with was to make this Frisk's story but with that twist in perspective, to make them more relatable to the reader. Kind of like how Toby Fox originally wrote them. It's all in the spirit of celebrating the wonderful characters in Undertale. 

I'm not sure if this is gonna be a oneshot or multi-part series, but I promise this isn't the end. The only reason I'm posting it now is so I don't chicken out and decide not to later. 

Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's not very good, like I said, I don't have much experience with fanfiction. I hope my bad writing didn't give you a headache. 


End file.
